


Person of Interest Drabbles

by April_Valentine



Series: Person of Interest Drabbles [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Valentine/pseuds/April_Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought I'd collect my few drabbles here. I'll be adding to them as I write more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. God Mode

**Author's Note:**

> This one is part of the 10 in 10 challenge. Reese's pov, set during God Mode.

_"You know almost everything that’s happening and you won’t tell me the one thing I need."_

I hear Shaw saying something about taking me to the funny farm, but she’s not important. Nothing is, but him. And again, you won’t help me. I said if she calls, don’t answer. But he answered. Sent me to Thornhill’s… to have me arrested to keep me away. But it won’t work and he knows it. He has his reasons. I know that. I trust that. I trust _him_ \-- Don't know what this is doing to me? _Dammit,help me find him!_


	2. The Perfect Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during The Perfect Mark. Reese's pov

_“As you and I well know, desire and necessity can conflict.”_

I know that very well, Finch. We don’t do what we desire; we do what is necessary. We’ve taken what we want and pushed it away in favor of necessity. But I haven’t forgotten. Things are changing. It’s not just the two of us anymore. I’m here with you, but I’m lonely at the same time. You know what I desire? I’d like to do what Hayden wanted to do – just get on a plane with you and go someplace were nothing matters but the two of us. You’re my desire – and my necessity. And that’s the conflict, isn’t it?


	3. Dead Reckoning AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written back on January 29, 2013 after seeing the promo for "Dead Reckoning." Obviously, it's now an AU, but I thought I would post it anyway. It's not really a drabble but instead is a three sentence fic. Since I don't write a lot of either, I figured I'd put it here.

[](http://s259.photobucket.com/albums/hh299/AprilValentine_bucket/?action=view&current=reeseshootfinch.png)

Bruised and battered, John Reese shrugged off the hands of Fusco and Carter and pushed through the door to the private hospital room, his heart pounding in fear and remorse. He’d done what he had to do, what he had thought was his only choice – death had been strapped to his chest and the only way to protect the one person most important to him was to raise his gun and fire, and though he’d been as careful as he could, seeking only to stop his friend’s approach, he’d rather have shot himself.

Finch lay in the bed, white bandages covering his side where the bullet had grazed him, his eyes opening wide as he heard the approaching footsteps, the look of fear in them as he recognized his visitor destroying the last of John’s defenses and, ignoring the expression that all but begged him to stay away, John collapsed at the bedside, whispering brokenly, “I’m sorry... I’m so sorry....”


End file.
